


kisses sweeter than wine

by tatoeba



Series: 2016 autumn fic meme [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, honestly idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: For Yixing's birthday, Baekhyun takes him away to Napa for the weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for zaikenhuo who requested #18 "wine tasting" from the [autumn fic meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/151199114438/autumn-fic-meme). i actually posted part of this on twitlonger early last week but then i felt suddenly compelled to continue it and here we are. i wanted to post on yixing's birthday but i failed cry. anyway!! this was fun to write, especially since i've been having serious baekxing feels lately. T_T i hope u enjoy? all i know about napa i googled lol

They drive up to Napa for Yixing’s birthday. The windows are down, the late-summer, early-autumn wind is in their hair. Baekhyun’s wearing sunglasses to shield himself, but Yixing forgot his in his apartment. He’s lowered his seat back a bit, lounging calmly and smiling whenever Baekhyun glances at him from behind the wheel. It’s Baekhyun’s car, so he picked Yixing up, set the GPS, and headed off from San Francisco just before noon. It’s not a long drive, but they’re not in a rush either, so they stop for lunch halfway through, nearly getting kicked out for tossing fries at each other in the back booth, and sharing a milkshake as they head back onto the road. 

Yixing offered to drive, but Baekhyun waved him off. “It’s your weekend,” he says grandly and Yixing rolls his eyes, tugs on Baekhyun’s ear as if in reprimand, even though it’s too gentle to be anything but affectionate. “You can drive on the way back.” 

It’s a Friday. Yixing is 25 today. Baekhyun had greeted him this morning with a party popper and a teasing rendition of the birthday song as he dragged Yixing from his apartment. They’re going to be staying at a small inn in Napa for the weekend. It’d been Baekhyun’s idea a couple of months ago, after Yixing offhandedly said he’d never been to a wine tasting before. 

“We’re gonna go and taste wines and have fun,” Baekhyun told him excitedly after he’d booked the hotel and even called in on Yixing’s behalf to work to ensure he had the Friday off. It helped that Yixing’s boss, Junmyeon, is also Baekhyun’s friend. “It’ll be great.” 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Yixing admonished, but he looked touched, his hands on Baekhyun’s hips as Baekhyun settled himself into Yixing’s lap. 

“I wanted to,” he said. “Just a weekend away. The two of us. And lots of wine.” 

Yixing laughed and cupped Baekhyun’s face in his to kiss him. 

Baekhyun smiles to himself thinking about it now. He’s excited. It’s not their first trip away together, but it’s been a few years since the last, and even though they’re only going about an hour out of the city, it still feels like a world apart. When they finally pull up to the inn, they’re greeted by the older couple who run the place, are shown around the cozy little lounge and dining area, then up to their room. Yixing sprawls across the bed the second their hosts leave and Baekhyun climbs up over him, grinning. 

“So, what’re we doing first?” Yixing asks, hands easily finding their way to Baekhyun’s butt. 

“Well,” Baekhyun says slowly. “It’s still really early. We could go explore. There’s a lot to do here, I heard. Like…hot-air ballooning.” 

“Aren’t you afraid of heights?” Yixing points out, his lips twitching in amusement. 

“Fuck, you’re right,” Baekhyun groans. He pouts a little. Hot-air ballooning sounds so cool. Maybe he’ll build up the courage before the end of the weekend. “Fine, then, we could go hiking. Or visit one of the vineyards nearby. Or, I guess we could just stay here for awhile.” He smirks, sliding his hands up Yixing’s chest. “I haven’t given you your birthday present yet.” 

Yixing’s brows furrow at that and he shifts up onto his elbows, looking at Baekhyun curiously. “Isn’t this _trip_ my present?” 

“Well, yes,” Baekhyun agrees. “But I had something else in mind, too.” 

He pointedly tugs open the button on Yixing’s jeans, then follows with the zipper and Yixing falls back against the bed with a choked little sigh. 

“Oh,” he says, but his eyes are turning dark, intense. “That kind of present.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees. “I think you’ll like it.” 

 

They do leave the room later, making their way to one of the many vineyards that Baekhyun has found, scribbled out onto the back of an old envelope. They join many other couples of all ages in touring the vineyard, then stop by the tasting room to try out a few different wines. 

“I feel so fancy,” Baekhyun says, swirling a red wine in his glass before drinking it. “I don’t know anything about wine.” 

“Me either,” Yixing says, laughing. “Why are we here?” 

“For the experience!” Baekhyun nods decisively, as if that’s all that matters. And, really, it is. Who cares if he doesn’t know the difference between Cabernet Sauvignon and Syrah? Not to mention being able to even pronounce some of these names. 

“Sav-ig-nan Blank,” Yixing says, squinting at the bottle on display. Baekhyun, tucked into his side, giggles into his drink. “What’s so funny?” 

“You,” Baekhyun says, before dissolving into another round of giggles. They’ve had two drinks at their first stop and have now made it to their third, having another drink at the second, a dark, rich wine that neither of them liked. This new vineyard is a lot less posh than the first two; their tasting room is a comfortable lounge room and, of all things, there’s reggae music playing from the speakers. 

“You’re cute,” Yixing says with an amused shake of his head. He pulls Baekhyun closer to him by the arm around his shoulders, presses a small kiss to the top of his head. “Ready for another drink?” 

They try to take it slow, but they fail. They’re having too much fun. The wines are good, the atmosphere soothing, the other people they run into just as chatty and excited to be there. Baekhyun’s feeling mellow and relaxed, clinging to Yixing the more he sips on his glass of Pinot Noir. This might be his favorite so far. He doesn’t really expect to remember it later though, considering he already forgot the other drinks he tried. Hopefully Yixing remembers. 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun says softly, tugging at the hem of his shirt to get his attention. He rubs his cheek against Yixing’s shoulder, inhales deeply. Yixing smells like the fresh detergent of his shirt, and something a little richer, like that drink they had at their second vineyard. He’s glad Yixing doesn’t taste nearly as terrible as that drink, though. “Yixing, I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Yixing excuses himself from the conversation he’s having with the staff of the vineyard and chuckles as he glances over at Baekhyun. “Are you drunk already, babe?” he asks, switching the glass in his right hand to his left so he can reach over and brush Baekhyun’s hair from his face. “You want to get out of here?” 

“How are you not feeling it?” Baekhyun demands, but he knows. They both know. Baekhyun’s the notorious lightweight. He’s never been able to build a good tolerance for alcohol, especially considering he doesn’t drink often at all. Nearly five glasses of wine and Baekhyun is surprised he’s still standing straight. Or, well, as straight as he can be considering he’s using Yixing as his personal body support. 

“I am,” Yixing admits. “Just not as much as you.” He sets his glass down onto a table and tugs Baekhyun’s from his fingers, too. Sets that down as well. “We should’ve gotten something to eat before going on this adventure.” 

“Fooooood,” Baekhyun whines eagerly, suddenly starving. “Food, that’s a good idea. Can we get food?” 

“We can get whatever you want, Baekhyun,” Yixing says with a soft little smile that makes Baekhyun want to kiss him. 

So he does, a little too hard, but Yixing just laughs and straightens him Baekhyun stumbles. “Come on, you lush,” Yixing says as he guides Baekhyun out the way they came, stopping long enough to thank the owners. 

Baekhyun squeezes his fingers around Yixing’s where they’re holding hands, leans against him so that their shoulders are pressed together as they walk. The cool evening air helps to clear his head just a little, and he grins at Yixing when he glances back over to check on him. 

“You okay?” Yixing asks, and Baekhyun nods. He might be a little drunk, and starving, and can’t pronounce wines to save his life, but here, surrounded by beautiful vineyards, with Yixing’s beautiful smile rivaling it all, Baekhyun is one-hundred percent. 

“Never been better,” he says, and presses another kiss to Yixing’s lips. 

 

When Baekhyun wakes the next morning, he’s got a dull headache and fights to see through the bright sunlight in the room. He groans, stretching along the bed and rolling over, reaching to the side for where Yixing had been, but only coming up with empty sheets. He pouts, blinking at the empty space, but before he has a chance to even wonder where Yixing went, the door to the room opens and he walks right in. 

“Hey, you’re up,” Yixing says with a bright smile. He’s holding a tray of food and Baekhyun lets out a little cheer as he drags himself up to sit. “Hungry? Do you have a hangover?” 

“How’d you guess?” Baekhyun laughs, but then whimpers because the sound makes his skull throb. 

Yixing sets the tray down on the bed and then climbs up beside Baekhyun, reaches up to brush his hair back from his head and kiss his forehead. Baekhyun grins at him, momentarily soothed, and picks up the glass of orange juice. “I think we’re definitely gonna have to take it more easy if we go back to any wine tastings today,” Yixing muses, cutting a little piece out of a pancake. 

“Yeah, let’s not overdo that again,” Baekhyun says. “It was fun, though, right?” 

“It was,” Yixing agrees with a grin. “What are you thinking of doing today?” 

Baekhyun purses his lips thoughtfully, trying to remember all the activities he’d jotted down when he’d researched. Drawing up a blank, he shrugs, and turns the question on Yixing, instead. “It’s your birthday weekend, what do _you_ want to do?” 

Yixing gives him a look like he knows what Baekhyun’s doing, but then he laughs and slips off the bed to retrieve his phone from the small desk against the opposite wall. He returns, leans back against the pillows, and Baekhyun curls up toward him so he can read over his shoulder. “Well, we could go see some historical places nearby, like Old Faithful. But I think we’d have to drive there,” Yixing says, scrolling through a list of local attractions and activities. “Or we could play some golf.” 

“Ew, who plays golf?” Baekhyun says, wrinkling his nose, and Yixing laughs, leans toward him to kiss the little scrunches of his nose. “What else?” 

“Hiking, horseback riding, wineries, wineries, and look, more wineries!” 

“Clearly this is not quite the place for us,” Baekhyun says, frowning, but Yixing nudges him in the side with an elbow and shakes his head. 

“Don’t say that,” he says. “I’m glad we came. It’s good to get out of the city.” He smiles at Baekhyun. “And it’s nice just being here with you.” 

“It’s too early in the morning to be so sappy,” Baekhyun whines, even as he feels his face heat up, and Yixing laughs again, dropping his phone and picking up his fork from the tray. 

“All right,” he says. “Then let’s just eat. And we can figure things out after.” 

 

 _After_ turns out to be a little later than they expected, what with the way Baekhyun got maple syrup down Yixing’s shirt and then insisted he help clean Yixing up. Yixing didn’t seem to mind too much, so it was a win in Baekhyun’s book, but eventually they do get dressed, grab a few Napa brochures from the front desk and head out into the sunny California air. 

“This is gonna be a disaster,” Baekhyun says as he grips the reins of the saddle in his hands. 

Yixing, on the horse next to him, laughs. “You’ll be fine, Baekhyun,” he says softly. “It’s not like we’re going alone. We’re in this huge group.” He gestures toward the other people gathered around, all on their own horses, the guide of their horseback riding vineyard tour up at the front, while a few other staff goes around making sure everyone is settled properly. 

“Exactly. More chances of me running into someone when my horse loses control,” Baekhyun says. 

Yixing rolls his eyes at how dramatic Baekhyun’s being. “Don’t worry,” he says with a teasingly lilt to his voice. “I’ll be here to help you. I’ll even catch you if you fall.” 

“Wow,” Baekhyun says. “Aren’t you a charmer.” 

“I try,” Yixing returns, and they look at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. 

Baekhyun feels much better already. Yixing’s always had that effect on him. He takes a deep breath, relaxes his grip on the reins, and even reaches a hand out toward Yixing until he takes it, gives his fingers a little squeeze. “Thanks,” Baekhyun says, and Yixing rubs his thumb over Baekhyun’s knuckles gently, continues to hold his hand until their guide calls everyone to attention. 

Their tour is an hour of riding through the beautiful vineyards of Chateau Lane Winery. Baekhyun hasn’t been on horseback since he was ten, and that was for some kid’s birthday party that he only vaguely remembers. He definitely doesn’t remember horseback riding to be quite so painful. They’re not even riding that fast, but by the time they reach a high little overpass that looks down onto the vineyards, Baekhyun’s legs are aching. 

The guide is a cheerful lady who talks about the history of the winery for awhile before she says they can come down from their horses and enjoy the views on foot for awhile before continuing. Yixing slides off his horse like he’s secretly a wrangler, and then laughs up at Baekhyun who is definitely not stuck, thank you very much. He could do what Yixing did, no problem. 

“Need help?” Yixing asks, quirking a brow, and Baekhyun pushes aside his pride to mutter, “Maybe.” 

“It’s okay,” Yixing says, reaching out to Baekhyun. “I told you I’d catch you, didn’t I?” 

“Okay, Cowboy,” Baekhyun laughs. “Get me down.” 

Yixing does, and Baekhyun stumbles only a little gracelessly, sighing when his feet hit the solid ground. He leans against Yixing for a moment, because he’s warm and comfortable, then straightens up, wincing only a little at how his legs ache from riding. “Okay?” Yixing asks him softly. When Baekhyun nods wordlessly, Yixing smiles, reaches up to brush Baekhyun’s flyaway hair from his face even though there’s no point, really. It’ll just get messed up again when they ride back down. But still, Baekhyun preens under the attention, fluttering his lashes and tilting his head up in that way he knows makes him look cute, and Yixing falls for it every time. He presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, then another, before pulling back. “Come on,” he says, taking Baekhyun’s hand. “Let’s go look at the view.” 

“I’d rather just look at you,” Baekhyun says, but follows Yixing regardless. He’s not kidding either, Yixing, in his low-cut t-shirt and fitted jeans, looks ridiculously good. He always looks good. Baekhyun groans, pushing those thoughts aside, and focuses on the view before him. Okay, so this is pretty cool, he concedes, hastily pulling his phone from his pocket to take a couple of pictures. Then, on impulse, he turns the camera at Yixing and snaps a picture of his profile. 

“Take one with me,” Yixing chides, and Baekhyun laughs, but acquiesces, tapping at the screen so it switches to selfie mode and then tugs Yixing close. They take a few photos together, making faces at the camera, at each other, and a final one where they’re smiling properly at the camera. Baekhyun grins as he slides through them, picks one where he’s puffing out his cheeks and Yixing is crosseyed, and posts it to his instagram for posterity. 

The tour continues a couple of minutes later, and Baekhyun groans as he struggles his way back onto his horse. The ride back is thankfully not as terrible as Baekhyun expects, he feels slightly more at ease this time and actually manages to enjoy the trip, breathing in the refreshing air and basking a little in the incredible views. He even manages to get down without Yixing’s help. 

Still, he says, “Let’s never ride horses again,” glad to be on his feet, and much preferring to stay that way. 

“Aww, I thought it was fun,” Yixing says, smiling at his soft brown horse, and giving her a gentle stroke across the back. He winds around to her front and practically coos at her, reaching out to pet an ear. “You’re so pretty, aren’t you?” 

Baekhyun watches with bemusement as Yixing fishes his phone from his pocket and takes a photo of the horse, then actually goes on to take a few selfies, all the while continuing to pet her soft coat and telling her how beautiful she is. Pouting, Baekhyun whines, “ _Yixing_ ,” to get his attention. Most of the group has retreated inside the winery for a tasting, but there are a couple left out talking with the tour guide, or, like Yixing, taking pictures with their horses. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun says, tugging at Yixing’s elbow. “Isn’t that enough? It’s just a horse.” 

To his credit, Yixing does stop, turning to Baekhyun with a slightly confused look until his expression shifts into something much more delighted. “Baekhyun,” he says slowly, slipping his phone away and pulling Baekhyun to him. “Are you jealous of the horse?” 

“No,” Baekhyun sniffs. “I just want a drink.” 

Yixing makes a little humming noise, like he doesn’t believe a word Baekhyun’s said, but thankfully does not comment. He does, however, pet Baekhyun’s hair gently, then presses a kiss to his lips, and Baekhyun, as usual, melts right into it. “Alright then, let’s get you a drink,” he says, sliding a hand into Baekhyun’s and leading the way. 

The rest of the day is spent wandering around from winery to winery. They’re much more careful this time, sharing glasses for taste tests instead of drinking their own. Baekhyun makes a list of the ones he likes best on his phone, trying to rank them so he can splurge on the one he likes best and buy a bottle to bring back home. 

It’s a beautiful day, not too hot, not too cold, and they walk through the rows of lush grape vines hand in hand, learning all about the process of winemaking, the famous wines Napa is known for. It’s a really nice time and they only call it quits when they get hungry to eat again, heading back into town. After dinner at a cozy little bistro, they hit the shops for souvenirs. 

“You do know we _live_ just an hour away, right?” Yixing says as Baekhyun drags him along. 

“So?” Baekhyun demands. “A souvenir is part of the fun.” 

They check a couple of shops, laughing at the quirky trinkets on the shelves, the ridiculous puns on the t-shirts. In the end, Yixing buys Baekhyun a shirt that says “It’s Wine O’Clock” on it, and Baekhyun wraps his arms around him from behind, notching his chin on his shoulder as Yixing hands the cashier at the shop his card. 

It’s growing dark when they make it back to the inn. Baekhyun’s whole body aches from a day of walking. His thighs still feel the effects of the horseback riding. He collapses right on the bed and groans as he stretches. “My legs hurt,” he whines. “My feet, too. Why did we do so much today?” 

“Because, we’re on vacation?” Yixing says as he sets the bag with their souvenirs on the table, pulls out his phone from his pocket and taps at the screen. “And we leave tomorrow?” 

Baekhyun groans again. “It’s the horseback riding that’s getting me now,” he says, rubs a hand over his thigh through his jeans. “Worst idea.” 

Yixing glances over at him from his phone, but he says nothing for a long moment that Baekhyun starts to feel a little nervous. Before he can demand what’s up, Yixing sets his phone aside and says, “Take off your pants.” 

Not expecting that at all, Baekhyun bursts out laughing, leaning up on his elbows to eye Yixing. “Damn, Yixing Zhang,” he says, placing a hand over his heart. “You sure know how to set the mood.” 

Yixing rolls his eyes, but his lips are quirking into a smile regardless. He walks to the edge of the bed, climbs up between Baekhyun’s legs, his hands sliding from Baekhyun’s ankles to his knees. “I just want to give you a massage,” he says. “I hear that helps.” 

A massage sounds amazing. Baekhyun flops back against the mattress and sighs. “Okay,” he says, waving grandly with a hand. “Get on with it.” 

“Bossy,” Yixing teases, landing a little smack to Baekhyun’s leg as he slides off the bed. “Be right back.” 

He disappears into the tiny bathroom and Baekhyun takes the time to pull his pants off as requested, wincing only a little at how his muscles protest the movement. When Yixing’s returned, he’s got one of the tiny complimentary bath bottles in his hand. “Lotion,” he says, when Baekhyun blinks at him curiously, and then adds, “Lie down on your back.” 

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun says brightly, wriggling around in the sheets until he’s comfortable. Yixing is laughing at him softly as he settles back between Baekhyun’s legs.

Baekhyun watches him unwaveringly as Yixing squeezes a bit of the lotion into his hands and then gently rests his hands on Baekhyun’s right thigh. The lotion is cold and Baekhyun shudders, but then Yixing is massaging his fingers into the flesh. Yixing’s got this look of immense concentration on his face and it makes Baekhyun’s heart warm, to see how focused he is on making Baekhyun feel better. He sighs, lets his body relax, enjoy the way Yixing’s familiar touch feels on his skin. 

And honestly, it feels _really good_. Yixing’s given Baekhyun a massage or two before, but something about how he’s touching him now has Baekhyun somehow more relaxed and excited at the same time. Maybe it’s because of the wine he’s had today, or maybe it’s because Yixing’s looked so good all day and Baekhyun’s only been able to hold his hand that this fixed attention has him reacting like he’s never been touched before. 

“Are you okay?” Yixing asks softly and Baekhyun blinks his eyes open. He doesn’t even remember closing them to begin with. 

He swallows and nods. “Keep going,” he says in a barely-there whisper. “Feels good.” 

There’s a hint of a smirk on Yixing’s lips at that, like he knows. He doesn’t say anything about it, though, just squeezes out a bit more lotion and shifts his attention to Baekhyun’s other leg. Baekhyun doesn’t even bother hiding the moan when Yixing presses his fingers right where Baekhyun needs it, soothing out that ache in his muscles. 

Arousal starts to build pretty fast now, and if Yixing doesn’t stop soon, Baekhyun might just come from this. Which would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel so amazing. Baekhyun doesn’t have any shame anyway, least of all around Yixing. Still, he’s not entirely sure that’s how he wants this to continue, but before he even has the chance to voice his concerns, Yixing’s hands are moving further up, from his thigh to his hip, his thumb pressing against the pelvic bone through his underwear. 

Baekhyun glances down at him, and gasps when he sees that Yixing has been watching him. His eyes are dark as he pushes up Baekhyun’s shirt, and then their gaze breaks off as Yixing dips his head to press a kiss to his stomach. It makes Baekhyun squirm, delighted but ticklish, and Yixing continues on, up his chest until he’s able to take one of Baekhyun’s nipples in his mouth and sucks purposefully around it. 

“ _Yixing_ ,” Baekhyun whines, heat shooting straight to his cock. 

“Shh,” Yixing says in a soothing voice, his breath hot against Baekhyun’s skin. “Just relax, Baekhyun. I’ve got you.” 

It’s hard to relax when Yixing’s clearly got an agenda, when he’s trying to push Baekhyun to the edge with his teasing touches, the slick swipe of his tongue, the lingering press of every kiss. Yixing’s hands tug Baekhyun’s boxer briefs down his thigh, and his cock lies half-hard against his stomach, begging attention. He doesn’t even have to whine or whimper for Yixing to slide a hand over and wrap his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock, gives him a firm stroke from base to tip. 

Baekhyun sighs, his hips jerking into Yixing’s hand, eager and desperate for more. He gasps in surprise when suddenly Yixing replaces the firm touch of his hand with the slick heat of his mouth. “Fuck--” he groans, hands scrambling at Yixing's shoulders, then sliding into his hair as Yixing takes him in further. He wasn’t expecting this and it’s only made him harder, Yixing’s mouth sucking him down with practiced ease and drawing Baekhyun’s orgasm closer to the surface. He’s not going to last long and it seems like maybe that’s what Yixing wants, too, to see how fast he can make Baekhyun come as he swirls his tongue around the head before taking him as far as he can. 

Baekhyun feels overheated like this, pressed against the bed by Yixing’s hands and still in his shirt, his underwear still around his thighs. He’s too impatient, too distracted to do anything about it though, not when Yixing’s dragging the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock, popping off with a little slick sound, Baekhyun’s cock slapping back down against his stomach, hard and aching. 

“Please,” he whines, whimpers, meeting Yixing’s eyes for a brief moment before Yixing is dipping back down, licking a stripe from Baekhyun’s balls all the way back to the tip, making Baekhyun’s whole body tremble in anticipation. He presses a small little kiss to the head, teasing, and Baekhyun whines again wordlessly. 

This time, when Yixing takes him back into his mouth, it’s to the finish. Baekhyun’s not sure what does him in, really, more like an overwhelming combination of Yixing’s sinful mouth, thumb rubbing soft circles into his hip. He slides a hand back to Baekhyun’s thigh, gently massages him again, knows exactly where to press to have Baekhyun cry out, cock pulsing on his tongue. Yixing sucks him down to the base and Baekhyun has to yank a hand from Yixing’s hair to muffle the sound of his groan as he comes, Yixing’s throat constricting deliciously around his cock, drawing everything from him until all he can do is sag against the mattress and gasp for breath. 

Yixing is gentle as he pulls off, licking over the still sensitive head of Baekhyun’s cock, and then his own lips as he flops over onto the side of the bed to Baekhyun’s left. Baekhyun’s mind is still reeling from his amazing orgasm that it takes him a moment to register the sound of rustling fabric, the low sound of Yixing’s voice. 

When he finally gains enough sense to roll his head to the side, he finds Yixing’s shoved a hand down his jeans to jerk himself off. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” Baekhyun moans, because Yixing’s pretty fingers wrapped around his thick cock is something Baekhyun will never tire of seeing, just as he’ll never tire to know how aroused Yixing gets from sucking him off, making him come. He shuffles closer, kicking his underwear off in the process so it’s no longer in the way, and presses in close to lick a little stripe along Yixing’s neck. 

“You look so good like this,” Baekhyun breathes, slips a hand under Yixing’s shirt, traces the lines of his abs with his fingers. “Come for me, Yixing.” 

And Yixing does, once Baekhyun sinks his teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, groaning from the bite, from his orgasm, as he spills over his fingers and the pale skin of his stomach. Baekhyun laughs into his skin, smooths his tongue over the mark he’s just made, and snuggles in even closer, suddenly exhausted. 

“Goodnight,” Baekhyun says, closing his eyes. He grins though when Yixing laughs and swats his hip. 

“Get up Baekhyun,” he says, and Baekhyun groans, trying to keep Yixing in place when he makes to get off the bed. Yixing wins, leaving Baekhyun feeling cold and bereft, and he flops a hand out toward him. Yixing takes it and pulls until Baekhyun is shuffled across the mattress. “Let’s clean up. It’s still early, do you really want to sleep?” 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun says as he dutifully follows Yixing into the bathroom, yanking his shirt off on the way and leaving it somewhere on the floor. 

“Why don’t we raid that complimentary snacks pantry downstairs and watch a movie?” Yixing offers, turning on the water in the shower and stepping in. 

Baekhyun slides his hands down Yixing’s warms, leans forward to kiss him. “That sounds really nice, too,” he says. 

 

Despite the movie and snacks, they fall asleep early and end up waking up early, too, before the sun is even fully in the air. Yixing’s nosing at Baekhyun’s neck to get his attention, sliding a foot along Baekhyun’s calf and fingers dancing over his hip, across his stomach. They fuck slowly in the dull darkness of the room, blankets pushed aside when it gets too warm, Baekhyun mouthing at the mark he’d left on Yixing last night as he fucks into him, Yixing tight and hot around him. Yixing slides his hands to Baekhyun’s ass, fingers pressing into the flesh as he pulls Baekhyun closer, tries to get him deeper, and Baekhyun laughs into his mouth as he thrusts a little harder, faster. They’ve never been very good at taking it slow. 

Baekhyun finishes first, pushing in one last time and moaning into Yixing’s collarbone, and Yixing curls his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, gently pets him as he trembles, murmuring sweet nothings into Baekhyun’s ear. Once Baekhyun’s gotten a hold of himself, he surges up to kiss Yixing soundly, Yixing’s mouth stretching into a grin half-way as he begins to laugh, amused, and Baekhyun slides his cock out so he can slip between Yixing’s legs, push two fingers back into him, and take his cock between his lips. 

It doesn’t take very long to get Yixing off, not when Baekhyun knows he’s already close, not when Baekhyun also knows exactly what he likes, and when Yixing comes it’s with Baekhyun’s name on his lips, his hands back in Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun pulls off easily, licking at his lips as he curls his fingers once more inside Yixing until he groans loudly. 

“Enough,” he says, releasing Baekhyun’s hair to gesture tiredly at him. “Come here.” 

Baekhyun goes, settling into his chest, meeting his lips for another kiss. “Good morning,” he says brightly, and Yixing laughs. 

“A good morning, indeed,” he agrees. 

They shower and dress soon after, packing up their belongings that have somehow scattered around the whole room over the span of the weekend. Then they head down to have breakfast in the quaint little dining room with an older couple who’re there celebrating an anniversary. Yixing sits close to Baekhyun’s side, is mostly quiet as he eats, and Baekhyun chats with the woman about the things they’ve done the past few days. Yixing’s hand is warm on his knee. 

Once they’re stuffed full on waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon, and Baekhyun’s had enough coffee to keep him awake, they check out of the inn at the front desk, handing back the room keys and thanking the owners for the good time. Baekhyun tosses their bags into the trunk of his car as Yixing twirls the keys around a finger, since he said he’d drive on the way home. 

“Is there anything else you wanna do before we hit the road?” he asks, and Baekhyun slams the trunk shut, thinking about it as he peers over at Yixing through the bright sun. 

“Actually,” he says, heart racing as he considers it, “there is one thing.” 

 

“Oh fuck, why did we do this?” Baekhyun says, squeezing Yixing’s hand tightly and trying desperately not to hide his face in Yixing’s chest. He fails. “I’m going to die.” 

“You’re not going to die,” Yixing says softly, rubbing a hand up and down Baekhyun’s back. “This was your idea.” 

“I knoooow,” Baekhyun whines. 

Yixing pulls back so he can cup Baekhyun’s face in his hands. “Do you want to get off? There’s still time to change your mind.” 

Baekhyun swallows, taking in the concern in Yixing’s eyes, the furrow off his brow. He shakes his head. “No, no,” Baekhyun says as he sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, tries to calm himself down. “It’s okay. I can do it.” He covers Yixing’s hands on his face, smiles. “You’re just gonna have to hold my hand the whole time.” 

“I can do that,” Yixing says, and he gives Baekhyun a kiss before he lets him go, lacing their fingers together between them again. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Baekhyun says, even though he’s still terrified. “I want to do it.” 

Yixing gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m a little scared, too,” he admits, and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’s being truthful or if he’s just saying it to make Baekhyun feel better, but either way, it works. Baekhyun grins at him. “It’ll be really cool, though, right? And then we never have to do it again.” 

“Good plan,” Baekhyun agrees with a laugh. He leans into Yixing’s side, rests his head on his shoulder, and looks out over the large field where they’re taking off from for their hot-air balloon ride. 

Their on a balloon with about ten other people, a few more couples, a small family with a young kid that looks both equally frightened and thrilled to be there. Baekhyun knows the feeling. It’s not long before they begin, the pilot for their group calling everyone to attention to go over a few more ground rules as their balloon finally lifts up into the air. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses again, clutching Yixing like he’s a lifeline, and Yixing laughs, shifting around in the small basket space so he can instead settle behind Baekhyun and wrap his arms around his waist. Baekhyun sighs, smiling despite his fear, because Yixing always knows how to make him feel better. Snug like this, he feels safe, and Yixing tucks his chin on his shoulder and says, “It’s okay if you wanna close your eyes. I’ll tell you when we’re all the way up.” 

Baekhyun pats Yixing’s hand. “I think I’ll be okay,” he says. 

Yixing presses a little kiss to the side of his neck and Baekhyun sighs, sagging against Yixing’s chest a little. He tries not to look straight down as they get higher, instead stares straight out ahead, taking in the vast vineyards and the hills and forests in the distance. Their pilot is pointing out landmarks, talking about hot air ballooning in general, and Baekhyun listens half-heartedly; it’s enough to keep his mind off the fact that he’s so high up. 

“This is amazing,” Yixing says, voice laced in awe, and Baekhyun twists around just enough to look at him over his shoulder. All his own anxiety fades away at the excited look on Yixing’s face, his eyes bright and wide and mouth open a little as he takes it all in. 

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun says and Yixing cuts his gaze over to Baekhyun, his bright expression turning much more fond as he holds Baekhyun closer, his fingers drumming gently over Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“And you’re really brave, you know,” he says softly. “I’m glad we did this together.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, tilting his head up so he can meet Yixing’s lips with his own. “Me, too.” 

 

The drive back into the city is smooth. Baekhyun pushes his seat back a little and props his feet up on the dash, turns the volume up on the radio. They sing along loudly, and Yixing falls into a fit of giggles when Baekhyun purposefully pitches his voice higher. Baekhyun grins at him from the passenger’s seat, picking up his phone from his lap to take a quick video of Yixing’s face. Yixing holds a hand up against Baekhyun’s phone to stop him. 

Baekhyun turns the camera around to film himself for a moment, too, and then turns it off. “You think I could start a Youtube vlog of our adventures?” he asks. 

“Did you even take any video while we were in Napa?” Yixing asks, and Baekhyun pouts, because other than the couple of photos they took on their horseback ride and on the hot air balloon, Baekhyun didn’t really take any video. 

“Dammit,” Baekhyun groans. “Missed opportunity.” 

Yixing reaches across to pat Baekhyun’s knee. “Next time,” he says, and flashes Baekhyun a grin. 

They pick up burgers on the way back to Yixing’s apartment, and Baekhyun flops right across the couch the second they make it inside, stretching along the length of the comfortable cushions. Yixing drops his bag right onto Baekhyun’s outstretched legs, laughing when Baekhyun yelps, and asks, “Want a beer? Or should we crack open that wine we bought?” 

“The wine, definitely,” Baekhyun says, and Yixing disappears into the kitchen once he’s set their paper bag of food onto the coffee table. Baekhyun pulls his feet out from under Yixing’s bag and rolls himself right off the couch into the space on the floor between the table and the couch, slowly sits up and rearranges the mess of music papers and magazines so there’s space to put out their food. 

Yixing returns with glasses, sets them down onto the table, and retrieves the wine from his bag. He fills their glasses with the red drink before he sits down beside Baekhyun, pressed in close. “Wine and burgers,” he says. “Truly classy.” 

Baekhyun elbows him in the ribs. “You love it,” he says petulantly, but can’t help the smile when Yixing slides an arm around his shoulders and drops a kiss to his temple. 

“I do,” he says, giving Baekhyun one last squeeze before he pulls back and grabs his own burger. “Do you want to stay here tonight? Or do you need to go back to your place?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me, Yixing?” Baekhyun asks with a mock gasp. “We spend this amazing weekend together and now you’re done with me?” Yixing is looking at him with barely concealed amusement, and Baekhyun continues, “I thought our love was stronger than this. I can’t believe I was so fooled.” 

“Exactly,” Yixing says with a shake of his head. “I want to get rid of you so much I’ve been trying to think of how to ask you to move in. Makes total sense.” 

Baekhyun almost chokes on his wine at Yixing’s blase response, and he’s glad he didn’t because this wine is too good to waste, and he doesn’t want to make a mess when Yixing’s asking him _to move in_. “What? Really?” Baekhyun says, delighted and surprised and a million other things at once. Delighted is probably winning, though, because he suddenly finds he can’t stop smiling. 

Yixing shrugs a little, like it’s no big deal, but the way he isn’t quite meeting Baekhyun’s eyes tells him otherwise. “Yeah,” he says. “I’d been thinking about it for awhile. And, well, spending this whole weekend away with you made me think how nice it’d be to have you around more. All the time.” 

Baekhyun’s heart is pounding in his ears and he has to remember to set his glass back down before he launches himself at Yixing. “Yes,” he says brightly. “I mean, a lot of my stuff is already here, so--” 

“I don’t want you to say yes just because of that,” Yixing chides him, but he still looks hopelessly pleased that Baekhyun didn’t completely shoot him down. “And, well, I have a bunch of my stuff at your place. It doesn’t matter to me if I move in with you or if you come live here with me. I just want us to be together.” He’s blushing a little now, and it’s too cute. Baekhyun thinks he might burst with happiness. “If you want that, too.” 

“Of course I do,” Baekhyun says, flicking Yixing on the forehead before he pulls back. “We can figure it out.” 

Yixing smiles, his eyes soft and affectionate as he reaches up to smooth back Baekhyun’s hair, rub his fingers against the nape of his neck until Baekhyun shudders. “You’re amazing,” he says. “I’m asking you to move in but I haven’t even really thanked you for this weekend.” 

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Baekhyun teases as he takes a sip from his wine, needing something to calm him down from how intensely Yixing is looking at him now. 

“I guess I could show you, later,” Yixing muses aloud, and, fuck, Baekhyun’s gonna need a lot more wine, he thinks. 

“Later,” Baekhyun agrees in a low voice, sliding his hand down Yixing’s thigh. “But you did like it, right?” 

Yixing doesn’t answer, just pulls Baekhyun close with the hand still resting against his neck and kisses him slow and deep and fully. He tastes like the wine they’ve been drinking, but much much sweeter. “It was the best birthday ever,” Yixing says sincerely, then presses another kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before he draws back. 

“Good,” Baekhyun says with a pleased nod. “That’s all I wanted.” 

“Is it really?” Yixing laughs, picking up his burger to take a bite. 

Baekhyun wipes away the bit of mayo clinging to Yixing’s lip with his thumb and licks it off, smirks at the low groan Yixing makes, and says, “Well, I am excited to see what you’ll plan for _my_ birthday now.” 

“Your birthday’s not for seven months.” 

“Plenty of time to get things ready, right?” 

Yixing rolls his eyes but he’s smiling as he bumps his foot against Baekhyun’s under the table. “Right,” he agrees. “I’ll make sure you love it.” 

“I know I will,” Baekhyun says, leaning against Yixing’s shoulder as Yixing leaves a gentle kiss atop his head. Baekhyun smiles; he’s looking forward to it already, and everyday they’ll be together in between.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i really don't know how this ended up so long i just had a lot of ideas cry 
> 
> 2\. i also don't have much else to say so have a gif  
> 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading;;; i hope u enjoyed;;; lies on the floor
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
